Alone (a songfic)
by C. Ex Machina
Summary: A songfic by yours trully. C&C welcomed and wanted.


Title: Alone (a songfic)  
Author: Mrs. Shinigami  
Pairings: 1x2  
Archive:This one  
Warnings: a touch of angst. I neither own Gundam ::sniffs:: or the song "Alone" which is a beautiful song done by the ladies Anne and Nancy Wilson of Heart.  
  
Part One  
  
  
((I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone))  
  
Heero lay back down on his bed after looking at the red numbers on the digital clock for what felt like the millionth time. The rest of the pilots were out on a mission without him, and with an empty house, he though he would be able to get some rest for once without hearing Wufei ranting, or Trowa juggling, or Quatre playing the violin, or Duo's incessant chatter. . .  
He turned over onto his back and rest one hand against his feverish forehead. Why couldn't he get that incessant chatter out of his mind. It was as annoying as the boy it was attached to. The boy with the big mouth. . .the soft lips. . .the hair made of silk. . .the violet eyes that took his breath away. . .  
Heero's breathing quickened as he shook his head from side to side trying to rid his head of the sight and sound of Duo Maxwell.   
"Duo Maxwell." Heero said his name out loud in the darkened room. Then, as if he conjured Duo in the room, just by calling his name, Heero could feel his presence. He could see him, the eyes that glowed with life, the hair of sable touched with strands of gold; He could hear him, a voice as delicate and deadly as the wind; He could smell him: gunpowder, death, and Lucky Charms.  
  
((And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone))  
  
Heero then heard it; the front door opening and the sound of four pairs of stealthy feet climbing the stairs and going into their respective rooms. Except for one. Presently, a knock sounded lightly on his bedroom door.  
"Heero? Heero? Are you awake?"  
Heero growled, "No, now get out of here before you're shot."  
He heard a chuckle, "That wouldn't be the first time tonight." With lightening speed, Heero jumped out of bed, and was looking over Duo, his eyes poring over every inch of Duo's body. "Where?"  
Duo unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing. "Here." He pointed to a purplish patch of skin that marred the pristine whiteness. He grabbed Heero's hand, "Here, feel it, the bullet's still lodged under my skin."  
Heero snatched his hand away. "Was that all? I'm going back to bed, get out." With that, he jumped back in bed and pulled the cover back over his head, leaving a very stunned Duo to button his shirt back, walk out, and go into his own room. Heero listened as he heard Duo take off his clothes and settle into his own bed. Soon he heard the braided pilot's breathing become steady and regular. Heero lay awake, sorting with the hodgepodge of feeling that tumbled within his chest. Confusion, passion, anger, and frustration washed over his in alternating cold and hot waves.  
  
((Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone))  
  
What is this feeling? How can one person make his chest constrict like he did? Heero squeezed his eyes as tears rolled down his nose, unheeded, wetting his pillow. Rocking back and forth, he whispered into the empty dark room: "What is wrong with me?"  
((How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone?))  
  
Part Two  
  
Heero walked in the door fresh from a mission. His flight suit clung uncomfortably to every part of his body and sweat clung to his brow like a cold grease. He stood with his back against the front door as he heard soft footsteps pad in from his left. Whipping out a small pistol with a catlike speed he trained it one the noise. It was Duo, clutching a glass of chocolate milk in one hand, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the other. His hair was unbraided and wet. Heero trembled a bit  
Duo slowly set his food down on the coffee table nearest to him. "Heero? Are you okay?" He walked alittle closer to Heero. "Heero? Heero, it's over. You're home." Duo's eyes narrowed in concern.  
"Home?"  
"Yes, you're safe now." Duo reached out gently, and took the gun from Heero's death grip. Heero never blinked or acted like he heard a word Duo was saying. Duo took the hand that the gun was in and took the black flight glove off of it.  
"Jeez, your hands are like ice Heero. Come here." With that, Duo enveloped Heero into his arms. Heero's arms crept up the other boy's back and came to rest at his waist. His eyes stopped staring and slowly closed. Heero's ungloved right hand rubbed Duo's back thankfully, then it came to his wet hair. Silently, Heero inhaled the fragrance of Sunlight dish detergent in the damp tresses. He lifted his head lightly and softly stroked his cheek against Duo's. Lifting his head all the way, Heero bore his gaze into Duo's.   
  
((You don't how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight))  
  
"He. . .Heero?" Duo's voice was trembling. Grasping his head in his grasp, Heero roughly pressed his lips against Duo's. At the moment of contact, electricity, sweet and painful ran through Heero's heart, soul, and mind. Thousands of questions were being answered and asked. For the first time in his life, Heero Yuy saw forever.  
He roughly pushed Duo away. "You don't mean anything to me. You are just my comrade in arms, and that is all you will ever be. Never forget that."  
  
((But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone))  
Turning on his heel, he walked up the stairs to his room. Turning back, he looked at Duo. The Deathsythe pilot's heart, broken in a multitude of glittering shards, reflected themselves in the shimmer of his tears.   
". . .nothing to me. . " Hero ran the remainder of the flight of stairs to his room. Standing in the dark, all he saw were the silver tears of the one how had held his heart ever since the first day they'd met. Why did it hurts so much to see him cry. He had seen lives blown away, the innocent and guilty alike, die. How do the tears of one make his own fall?  
  
((Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone))  
  
Hot rivers of salt burned how Heero's cheeks unchecked and never ending. What was this? His throat burned with words unsaid and his heart was chilled with the fact that his had hurt the one he loved. Weeping bitterly, he cupped his hands under his head. Instead of smelling gunpowder, as he normally did, he caught the whiff of something different. . .Something clean and pure, like lemons. . .  
"Sunlight. . ." Punching his pillow, Heero lay in the dark, with his tears, waiting, and thinking of the day, he would see his love smile again.  
  
((How do I get you alone?  
. . .Alone))  



End file.
